Muv Luv Alternative Total Eclipse: The Final Answer
by Zeronotsukaimafan7
Summary: Set ten years after the events of The Second Eishi, Akihiro returns to the battlefield in a war-torn aftermath of the Razenack-BETA war. The United Nations has grown more oppressive as a result of the war and those who do not adhere to their rules and laws are silenced. Mechs from: Armored Core and Muv Luv.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

-Prologue-

_A little over Ten years have passed since the Razenack/US-BETA war begun. Cities were destroyed and many lives were lost as a result. While humanitarian efforts to restore the world continues, The United nations has tightened it's grip and authority on the world. In order to maintain that order and protect themselves from the now-extinct BETA, mankind have built humanoid mecha-jet hybrid machines known as "Tactical Surface Fighters". Or "TSFs" for short._

_Over the decade, TSF technology has continued to evolve substantially. With mountains of data collected from the war, TSFs now come in different shapes and sizes depending on the combat situation._

_However, The United Nations feared that nations such as the Soviet Union and Imperial Japan could operate independently and turn their backs on the United Nations. So they demonstrated their authority by "liberating" both nations. In other words, disbanding both nations via a military coup. To this day, those files are kept as classified at the highest level._

_However, several private military companies have come forth and opposed the United Nations growing, oppressive rule. One of these was a small company and colony known as "White Ark", who opposed the UN's violation of human rights through armed interventions._

_Now, the very pilot who was responsible for stopping the war a decade ago is currently en route towards one of the UN's top research facilities. And from there, the story continues..._

**-Muv Luv Alternative Total Eclipse: The Final Answer-**


	2. Chapter 1: Attack On Base 403

-Chapter 1: Attack On Base 403-

In the year 2014, the world was in ruins because of the economic effects of the Razenack-BETA war that took place ten years ago, which caused the downfall of the former Razenack Corporation. In the United States, The newly built Base 403, which has quickly become one of the United Nation's top TSF research/development facilities was formerly known as "Area 51", which was closed down and rebuilt due to the increasing demands for TSF technology.

All of a sudden, the alarm was raised throughout the entire facility. Staff and Mechanics panicked due to the alarm being raised so suddenly.

"We have sighted an unidentified target! All units, intercept immediately!" said the head of the facility's Intelligence department.

The intelligence department within the facility has confirmed the presence of an incoming TSF that resembles the Ten year old Shiranui Phase 3 TSF. A squad of LGFs(Low Grade Fighters, Smaller mechs.) moved out in order to subside the threat that was looming in on them.

"The Shiranui Phase 3 has been located at sector 2-B of the base. All units, split up and proceed to surround the target." said the lead LGF pilot.

"Roger!" said The other LGF units as they moved out to Sector 2-B, where the Shiranui Phase 3 was said to be.

\

The Shiranui Phase 3 blasted it's way through the facility, shooting down any enemy in it's way. It was still capable of dodging bullets, but the machine was too damaged to dodge projectiles such as missiles.

"Nothing's changed...Not a damn thing has changed.." said a voice from the Shiranui Phase 3 as it took cover behind one of the pillars.

This voice was none other than Akihiro Flynn, the pilot who stopped the Razenack-BETA war a decade ago. Because of the ongoing wars that has happened since the downfall of Razenack and the extinction of the BETA, He has grown disenchanted with the world.

So he decided to go AWOL from the United Nations and the CX4 Project in order to carve his own path in the never-ending conflict that would would destroy most of the world would ensue for the next decade.

\

"This is the Omega-12. Target has been sighted. Requesting permission to engage." said one of the LGF pilots over the intercom.

"Permission granted." said the LGF Leader over the intercom.

At that moment, The UN LGFs charged in, ready to fight Akihiro's battered and aging Shiranui Phase 3.

"Kh!" Exclaimed Akihiro as he prepared the Shiranui Phase 3's cannon. He fires at and manages to take down some of the LGFs, despite the fact that this machine was over a decade old.

"So it's The Argos Flight, is it?!" said the LGF Leader, who charges in and tries to slash Akihiro's Shiranui Phase 3 with a Laser blade.

At that moment, Akihiro uses the Shiranui's worn Type 74-PB Blade in order to block the incoming attack.

"Why are you making an appearence now?!" asked the LGF Leader.

"I'll destroy you...All of you who oppress the innocent! I'll eliminate you all by myself!" yelled Akihiro as he proceeded to fire the Shiranui's cannon at the LGFs.

"That might be a Shiranui, but you're over ten years old! You're no match for my attacks!" said the LGF leader as he revealed the LGF's Laser blade once more and strikes at Akihiro's Shiranui.

"Gah!" exclaimed Akihiro as the cannon arm of his Shiranui was sliced off.

"I got you now, Shiranui!" said one of the LGF pilots as it charged in and attempted to attack Akihiro. All of a sudden, An orange laser shot was fired at the LGFs.

"What the-?!" said the LGF leader in shock due to the shot.

A blue and black TSF was above Akihiro and the LGFs. It aimed it's shots at the LGFs and fired it's newly-designed machine gun at the fighters.

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed the LGF pilot that tried to attack the Shiranui Phase 3 as it was hit by several shots from the machine gun.

"We're pulling back!" said the LGF leader. And with that, the LGFs pulled out and headed back to the hangar.

"...So you're Akihiro Flynn, huh? We've been looking for you for a loooong time." said a female voice from the blue and black TSF.

"..Nh...Who are you?.." asked Akihiro as he recovers from the impact of the shot that hit the Shiranui earlier.

"I'll explain that later. Right now, we have to get out of here. There's not doubt the rest of these idiots are looking for you right now." said the female.

"..Alright.." said Akihiro. He was reluctant, but he agreed to do go with the mysterious female.

"Alright, here we go." said the female pilot. The blue and black TSF grabbed ahold of the beyond-repair Shiranui and dashed towards the nearest possible exit. The female blasted a passage through the base and headed east.

"Hmm...So he was alive all this time?" said a woman in an Arm chair. This woman was the head of the United Nations. Charlotte Nichols, The niece of the late Ridley Abbott, the founder of the now-defunct Razenack Corporation.

"...You make my job so easy, Akihiro Flynn.." she said as the final shot focused on her spine-chilling grin.

-To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 2: Enter White Ark

-Chapter 2: Enter White Ark-

After escaping from the UN's Base 403, Akihiro Flynn and the wreckage of the CX4A Shiranui Phase 3 arrived at a warehouse that's considered to be under the radar from the United Nations. This was the main headquarters of a Private Military Company and independent civilization known as "White Ark", A place dedicated to fighting the oppression of the corrupt United Nations and looking after the downtrodden after the crumble of many of the world's nations.

White Ark is one of the major critics of the United Nations' authoritarian methods and is also the safest cities, as well as possibly the strongest independent military power in the world at the moment.

"Where am I?.." asked Akihiro.

"This is White Ark, A military base and a civilization. Many people came here in fear of their lives from the oppressive rule of the United Nations." said the woman from earlier.

"I see. ..So, now can you tell me who you are?" Akihiro asked the woman.

"Oh, yeah. I neglected to mention that earlier. My name is Chifuyu Hisakawa. I'm the co-founder of White Ark and a former pilot of the Japanese Royal Guard. And yeah, I already know who you are, Akihiro Flynn." said the woman. She was quite an attractive, 32 year old Japanese woman with medium-long cherry blossom-pink hair, blue eyes, fair, creamy skin and a light pink and black suit.

"How?" asked Akihiro.

"I've read your military records. They say your skill as a pilot is legendary. If that's the truth, then I had to see it for myself. That's why I rescued you." said Chifuyu.

"So...You're asking me to join White Ark?" asked Akihiro.

"Kinda. We've been coming under heavy shellin' from the UN for sometime now. And we needed an ace to assist in our battle. We're fighting for the democracy of our people and others that remain in the world. We're one of the very few remaining developed civilizations with a sustainable energy source. ..Even with the BETA now extinct, mankind have been fighting amongst each other for control after Ridley Abbott's death by your hand." said Chifuyu.

"So when Ridley died, the world fell into chaos because there was no one to take control?" asked Akihiro.

"Exactly. During his dictatorship, he dismantled the democratic system and turned the US into a one-party totalitarian state. He also took control of the United Nations and turned it from a international co-operative organization into an oppressive entity to destroy any political dissent that came his way. He used that United Nations to form the army he had with his now-defunct company, the Razenack Corporation. When he died, A woman named Charlotte Nichols took control of the UN." said Chifuyu.

"Ridley's niece..After what I did to her uncle ten years ago, it's safe to say that she wants me dead." said Akihiro.

"So...Are you in or not?" asked Chifuyu.

"I haven't really decided yet." said Akihiro.

"Maybe if I introduced you to who you'll be working with on missions, you might come to a decision." said Chifuyu.

"...Alright, I'll go and meet them. But I'd still be skeptical about the whole thing." said Akihiro.

After a white transport vehicle drove Akihiro and Chifuyu to White Ark's main warehouse, they were greeted by four other pilots, one of them whom Akihiro recognized in an instant.

"Joshua O'Brien?!" asked a surprised Akihiro.

"Hey, Aki. Long time, no see buddy." said Joshua with a smile.

"Obviously, you know Second Lt. O'Brien, then?" asked Chifuyu.

"Yeah. He was my best friend back in ABNIA and the Argos Flight." said Akihiro.

"I see. Anyway. The woman on the left is Marie Anastasi, An ace pilot from France." said Chifuyu.

"Pleased to meet you." said Marie with a smile. She is a 27-year old woman with pale, fair skin, white hair, green eyes and a orange and black pilot suit.

"The man in the middle is Gerald Miller, a veteran pilot from Portugal." said Chifuyu.

"Nice to meet ya!" said Gerald. He is a big, 50-year old muscular man with dark-tinted skin, brown eyes, black hair and a green and black pilot suit.

"And obviously, you know Joshua O'Brien, a veteran pilot from Ireland." said Chifuyu.

"Good to see ya again, mate." said Joshua. He is a man with fair skin, blonde hair, a fairly muscular build and a grey and black pilot suit. Chifuyu nodded and began to speak once more.

"So...are you in?" asked Chifuyu.

This was an offer Akihiro knew he couldn't refuse: An oppurtunity to fight alongside his best friend and brother in arms once more and a new city to live in. After a brief pause to think, he looked up at Chifuyu and gave her his answer.

"..I'm in." said Akihiro.

"Good. ..First, you'll be meeting Abel White. He's been eager to meet you ever since he heard about your feats from ten years ago." said Chifuyu as she smiled.

"Abel White? The inventor? He's the one who made that machine, White Glint!" asked Akihiro as flashes of the first White Glint flicker as he speaks.

"Yeah. He's the same guy. Anyway, we haven't got time to waste. Let's go and meet him. After that, you'll be shown the machine that you'll be piloting." said Chifuyu. And with that exchange, she and Akihiro started to walk towards the main door of the warehouse.

Akihiro started to feel more and more sure that this is a cause that he would want to fight for. Though, after becoming disillusioned with both the now-defunct ABNIA and the United Nations, he remained skeptical to a certain degree about working for a cause such as White Ark's.

There were still many things to face in the upcoming war. But for now, Akihiro could take the time to feel relieved that he wasn't fighting anyone for now as he has faced and defeated many opponents for the past decade.

"He's the pilot who killed Ridley Abbott and put an end to the BETA invasion ten years ago?" asked Marie.

"No doubt about it. I was there when it happened. He's probably the most skilled pilot I know. He's also been my best friend for just as long as I've been piloting TSFs." said Joshua.

"I see...I hope he's enough to take down Charlotte Nichols and her corrupt UN." said Marie.

"For now, we need to determine whether he is that guy or not." said Gerald.

"Oh trust me, Gerald. You won't be disappointed." said Joshua.

"I hope you're right. Lt.O'Brien." said Gerald.

The last shot focused on the moving supply forklifts in the warehouse and the many civillians within White Ark's civilization. It seemed that Akihiro finally found a place after more than ten years that he could finally call home.


	4. Chapter 3: The Former Argos Flight

-Chapter 3: The Former Argos Flight-

The United Nations' main base, Yukon, which has now re-located back Alaska following the Razenack-BETA War a decade ago, is the same base that houses the UN's trump cards, The Former Argos Flight, who are now known as "The Lotus Unit".

The base stands proud with a newer, sleeker design than it's classic counterpart. This consists of pilots of different territories and ethnicities. Because of this, it is the most racially diverse unit within the UN..

Taking on the mantle of the callsign, Lotus-1 now belongs to Japanese UN Brigade pilot, Takashi Arisawa, who is known for his sheer piloting skills and raw fighting ability despite the fact that he pilots a lightweight fighter he calls "Stasis", which he often pushes to the limit during fighter-on-fighter combat.

Lotus-2 is none other than Lee Hunolt, A pilot belonging to the British Navy, who pilots a midweight figher known as "Noblesse Oblige", A treasured fighter within the Hunolt family.

And last but not least, A pilot who takes up the callsign, "Lotus-3", is former UN Project Leader and Japanese Royal Guard Pilot, the now-29 year old Major Yui Takamura, who now pilots the recently unveiled Royal Guard Takemikazuchi MKIII, A more lightweight and powerful version than the MKII.

At that moment, the machines were loaded into the warehouse's docking stations.

"That's good work for today, gentlemen...and Lady Takamura." said Capatin Jeremy Nicholas, A former pilot for the United Nations who was recently forced to retired because of extensive injuries sustained in battle.

"All of you have been called into the briefing room. It seems that White Ark will be planning their next attack. So we need to be ready for when they strike.

"Yes sir, Captain Nicholas." said Yui as she salutes.

"Got it.." said Takashi.

"Roger that, sir." said Lee.

The pilots from different sectors of the base gathered inside the briefing room in order to listen to the briefing of their upcoming mission. There were various male and female murmurings in the room.

Moments later, A flash appeared on the screen and a female voice began to speak while the details of the objective would show up on the screen.

"Here is your mission. You are to eradicate the defensive units within the White Ark zone in New Zealand. As you all know, White Ark is the leading base of the anti-establishment forces that oppose the UN's absolute order. For sometime, We have tried to negotiate peacefully with these revolutionaries, but they have refused our pleas and they continue their violent attacks. This mission will serve as a test run for your new machines. We trust that you will deliver a successful result. That's all for now." said the female voice as the monitor turns off.

At that moment, the pilots inside the room start to chat again. Takashi thought nothing much of it and Lee left the room in order to prepare for the mission. However, Yui began to have some doubts about the operation. However, as soon as she was called over by Captain Nicholas, she put whatever worries she had to the back of her mind and walked over to the captain.

"What is it, Captain Nicholas?" asked Yui.

"The machines will be ready to launch again soon. Please get ready." said Nicholas.

"Understood." said Yui.

She almost said it as if she was an emotionless drone. After losing so many people who were dear to her in the war a decade ago, she became almost emotionless and toughened up on the exterior. On the inside, however, she was mentally damaged, almost beyond repair. Especially after hearing the news of losing a certain special someone.

"...Captain." said Yui.

"Yes, Major Takamura?" asked Nicholas.

"I'm having some bad feelings about this operation." said Yui.

"We all do, Major..We don't know why the higher ups have put us up to this. But, I reckon it has something to do with the attack at Base 403." said Nicholas.

"An attack?.." asked Yui, who was surprised.

"In the early hours of the morning, Base 403 was attacked by an old model. The CX4A Shiranui Phase 3. It was said to be more than ten years old." said Nicholas.

"So then..that must mean..he's alive?!.." Yui thought to herself in shock. The possibility that her dear friend from ten years ago had survived despite the news saying otherwise. She knew that she had to investigate this for herself. She knew now that this possibility could not be left alone. She had to know for sure.

"Be ready in fifteen minutes." said Nicholas.

"Yes sir." said Yui.

The last shots focused on the preperation of Stasis, Takemikazuchi MKIII and Noblesse Oblige.

"Takamura Yui, Takemikazuchi MKIII! Launching!" said Yui as she was prepared to take off.

-To Be Continued-


	5. Chapter 4: White Glint

-Chapter 4: White Glint-

Akihiro Flynn enters the main base of the White Ark forces with White Ark Co-founder, Chifuyu Hisawaka. It was a hangar that housed six TSFs, which now go by the term "NEXTs" due to the advancement in their technology since the end of the war ten years ago and the subsequent technological and economic growth, which in turn, led to the founding of White Ark and the harsher rule of the United Nations.

"It's been over ten years and we're still trying to pick up the pieces left by war." said Chifuyu as she walks with Akihiro.

"I've been fighting in this conflict for a long time. I know how things go. The United Nations claim that they want to bring peace and co-operation to the world. But because of Ridley, It became a shell of what it was supposed to be." said Akihiro.

"And since then, Cynical old assholes with an agenda took the opportunity to enforce their rule upon the United States and the world. It's been happening for years and I doubt it'll go away any time soon." said Chifuyu.

"You got that right. That's all the UN was full of. People trying to get their piece of the pie." said Akihiro.

After this exchange, they reach the main hangar where an unusual white NEXT is being held. This machine is a crowning jewel in the development of warfare technology with it's wing-shaped thrusters and strong armor.

"What is this thing?.." asked Akihiro in awe.

"White Glint. The one hope that humanity has for it's survival." said Chifuyu.

During the exchange, A man in his 60s walked into the room. This man was Abel White, The co-founder of White Ark and the architect of White Glint.

"...Abel White, correct?" asked Akihiro.

"I see that you're familiar with my work, Akihiro Flynn. White Ark has been watching you on the battlefield. For a long, long time." said Abel.

"Right. Do you mind explaining what that TSF is?" asked Akihiro.

"TSF? That term is not used anymore. This is a NEXT. This is White Glint, the pinnacle of the military technology of our time. ..And I have personally selected you to use it." said Abel.

"..Why? Just to further the problems that are already going on in the world? Hasn't the population already been reduced to a low enough number?! Not even counting the casualties that have occurred in the name of "Progress" for the past 10 years?!" asked Akihiro.

"Flynn..." Chifuyu thought to herself with a sympathetic expression on her face.

"I understand your disenchantment, but we don't have much of a choice. We need all the help we can get to defend our home. ..Please." said Abel.

"...Fine." said Akihiro, clearly sounding frustrated.

After that exchange, The three of them went to the briefing room, where Abel filled in Akihiro on the next mission.

"Your mission is to take down the UN Fortress, Spirit Of Motherwill." said Abel.

"Why do I need to do that?" asked Akihiro.

"Despite being an oversized, Out-of-date machine, It is still considered one of the UN's main stronghold's in South America. If you can take it out, That will put a huge dent in Charlotte Nichols' forces." said Abel as the instructions of the missions appear on a monitor.

"...I see. So I'll be able to cut down their numbers if I take down this fortress." said Akihiro.

"Correct. If we don't, we can guarantee that it will later cause huge amounts of trouble on our end. We need you to be out Trump card, Akihiro. Help the people free themselves from the shackles created by the UN. Help in this fight to be truly free." said Chifuyu.

"..Fine. I'll do it." said Akihiro.

"Alright. Your teammates that you met earlier will be joining you on this operation. You will set out first thing in the early hours of the morning." said Abel.

"Yes, sir.." said Akihiro as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Meanwhile, At the UN's main headquarters, Charlotte Nichols is being warned about White Ark beginning to make their move. However, she remained confident and believed that her troops would crush them in battle.

"General Secretary Nichols. White Ark are preparing to make their next move. What do you propose that we do?" asked a General.

"So they believe that they can take down Motherwill? ..We'll have to be WELL prepared for any attack that they decide to throw at us. ..Not that it will be a problem. ..Send the troops to deal with them first thing in the early hours of the morning. ..That way, We can hit them hard." said Charlotte.

The last shot focused on Charlotte's spine-chilling grin as the board members walked out after the meeting had concluded.

-To Be Continued-


End file.
